Through The Mirror Darkly
by Fawlke
Summary: Re-Write of the episode 'Mirror, Mirror' Kirk and McCoy find themselves transported to a world where everyone and everything they have ever known is different. In this barbaric world will they manage to get home and will they find anyone willing to help them? Not SLASH. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: **This is based on the episode Mirror Mirror, thought I'd change a few bits to suit my own tastes, that meaning angst and Hurt/comfort goodness who doesn't love that. The beginning of this will be the same as the episode but I change it after they enter the Mirror-verse. Some lines will be the same to stay with the episode events.

I don't write slash, any interactions between people is written as pure brotherly affection however if you want to read it as more feel free.

So on with the story

Chapter 1 - Negotiations

Captains Log: We have been ordered by the Federation to secure mining rights with the Halkan people on their Dilithium rich planet. As the flagship of the fleet the duty has fallen to me, I am leaving Mr Spock in charge of the Enterprise during negotiations as the ionic storms reported on this planet may pose significant scientific interest to him.

Captain James T. Kirk took a breath to calm the frustration he was feeling, he wasn't keen on diplomatic missions, while he understood the need for them they were still one of his least favourite things to do, he had always been a practical man liking to get into the thick of things if at all possible. He had carefully picked a team he thought could cause the least amount of trouble…well, he thought fondly glancing to Doctor Leonard McCoy, he hoped he wouldn't cause trouble. The Doctor had been going a little stir crazy as of late, he wasn't keen on space or being trapped in small places so it was amusing to think he had agreed to be Chief Medical Officer of the Enterprise. Kirk had decided to take him to enjoy some fresh air and give his medical staff a break from the griping that had recently grown more frequent. The Doctor had seemed more relaxed, for the first hour of negotiations but they had been at this all morning now.

Kirk sighed and looked over to Lieutenant Uhura the Enterprise's Communications Officer, she was working diligantly to take down the minutes of the negotiations, there was a small frown on her face as she did. She was really too overqualified to be doing this secretarial role but Kirk had wanted her with him just incase any language issues arose, though the universal translator had improved greatly over the years they still occationally mis-translated and he didn't want to cause a diplomatic incident.

Montgomery Scott his Chief Engineer had been brought to check the quality of the Dilithium Crystals, Scott lived for the Enterprise's engines and wouldn't see anything less than perfect put in them, however it was now aparent that no amount of diplomacy would get them near to the Dilithium deposits.

Kirk brought his attention back to Tharn the Halkan leader, sighing as he did, Tharn did not want anything to do with the Federation. Kirk could feel the telltale tightening around his forehead that meant he was headed for a migraine if he didn't wrap this up soon.

The weather seemed to be in sympathy with him, when negotiations started it had been a bright sunny morning which had slowly grown more humid and oppressive as time went on, if he was on Earth he'd say that a thunderstorm was on the way but being a different planet…he brought his hand up and pinched the bridge of his nose forcing himself to concentrate.

McCoy saw him and knew that this meant the Captains patience was beginning to wear thin, Kirk had been constantly repeating himself for hours now and the Halkan's just didn't want to listen.

Uhura shook her hand at the cramp that was beginning, the recorder she had chosen, though lightweight was not meant for long term use. She glanced up, the Captain had tried every tactic so far but Tharn constantly brushed them off. The Halkan's believed in peace above all other things and had the notion that the Federation would use the Dilithium for war and war was unacceptable to them.

Scott was standing a little way back, he had rolled his eyes after the first hour and begun shifting restlesly, he would've liked to return to the ship but after letting out another loud sigh Kirk had stopped his fidgeting with a glare so he had stayed with his arms folded and an almost sulking expression on his face ever since, McCoy couldn't help but smile at the engineer.

He turned back to the proceedings in time to hear Thane "We believe what you say, Captain Kirk, but our position has not altered. The Halkan Council cannot permit your Federation to mine Dilithium crystals on our planet." Kirk let out a breath and tried not to sound impatient "We have shown the council historical proof that our missions are peaceful." Tharn smiled in an almost parental way towards Kirk "We accept that your Federation is benevolent at present, but the future is always in question. Our dilithium crystals represent awesome power. Wrongful use of that power, even to the extent of taking just one life, would violate our history of total peace. To prevent that, we would die, Captain. As a race, if necessary."

McCoy shook his head, what kind of barbarians did these people think they were?

At that point the air around them thickened further and a rumble could be heard above them, the team looked up in time to see a fork of purple lightning streak over the atmosphere above them.

Kirk looked back to Tharn "I admire your ethics and hope to prove ours. Please excuse me." Smiling in a pardoning manner he opened his communicator "Kirk to Enterprise"  
Spocks voice came through though there was a slight hum of interference "Spo…here"

Kirk pressed the signal button inside the communicator hoping to make a better connection "Report on magnetic storm, Mister Spock."

Spock could also hear the interference on the connection and moved towards his station to check the readings "Standard ion type, Captain, but quite violent" at that moment another bolt of lightning was seen in the atmosphere and the ship was buffeted, Spock gripped on to the railing near to him "and unpredictable."

Kirk smiled "Rough ride?" Spock's voice responded though the interference was back "If we stay." Kirk nodded, it was probably best they have a break anyway "Stand by to beam up landing party, plot an extended orbit to clear the disturbance. Kirk out."

Kirk lowered the communicator but left the channel connected, eyeing the frequent flashes of lightning overhead with a bad feeling. He smiled to Tharn "When may we resume discussion?"

Tharn's parental smile dropped a little "The council will meditate further, but do not be hopeful of any change." The smile faded to a worried frown "Captain, you do have the might to force the crystals from us, of course."

Kirk shook his head sadly at the image the Halkan's had of the Federation "But we won't. Consider that." He gestured to the rest of his team to move to a clearer area for transportation, once they had gathered around him he raised the communicator "Transporter room, energise."

Spock entered the transporter room to see Kyle desperately working on the transporter controls "Trouble, sir." Spock moved over to assist much to Kyle's relief, between them they attempted to clean landing party's signals up. The four forms on the transporter platform faded slightly then there was a shock of purple lightning from the platform and control unit, so violent that Spock pulled Kyle away from the panel. Kyle nodded his thanks as Spock studied the smoking console in front of them, they then moved back hoping desperately to find their missing crew mates.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Something Not Right

The landing party waited then felt the familiar tingle which meant transport was beginning, Kirk saw the transporter room slowly fade into view, Spock moving to the transporter controls…was it his imagination or did Kyle look worried. Kirk tried to move but he was obviously still held in the confinement beam. There was a loud crack that made his heart stop, like the sound of static electricity and the room faded from view. His vision turned to white, he tried to move to see the others but couldn't, he felt a tugging sensation, transport was continuing, he internally smiled Spock must have found the problem.

Once he had materialized Kirk let out a breath of relief and moved to step off the transporter pad but stopped dead as he saw the people opposite him.

There were four other people in the room besides the landing party, two security guards by the door, he saw them salute him from the corner of his eye, but his gaze was fixed on the two people standing behind the controls. With Transporter Chief Kyle was a person whom he knew for certain to be deceased, his old friend Gary Mitchell!

They also saluted placing their fists on their chests, moving their arms outwards in an almost classical Nazi salute.

Kirk swallowed and looked down to see his uniform had changed, he had the same yellow tunic though it no longer had sleeves and there was gold sash complete with dagger around his waist, his boots were now knee high and went over his trousers. He glanced to the others, McCoy and Scott had a similar gold sashes and boots. Uhura's uniform had changed the most, he forced his eyes back to Gary away from the bare midriff and thigh high boots she was now clothed in. Stepping down from the platform he headed towards the controls where Gary was smirking at him "Have fun down there?" Kirk nodded his head not daring to voice anything just yet, this was unreal.

Gary's face fell a little as if expecting a different response "Status Captain?"

Kirk took a breath and straightened his shoulders "No change" he was proud that his voice didn't show any of the confusion he felt.

Gary shook his head looking to the controls in front of him "Oh well can't say we didn't warn them," he looked back up to Kirk "Standard procedure?" Kirk nodded unsure of what else to do.

Gary pressed the communications button on the console "Sulu, open fire on Halkan cities"

Sulu's responded through the console "Aye sir"

Gary scoffed "I can't believe they would choose being wiped out over just giving us what we want, don't they know we'll just mine it whether they're there or not, oh well more fun this way, like shooting fish in a barrel eh Captain?"

Kirk opened his mouth to respond but Gary was no longer paying him attention as he turned to Kyle "You seemed to have in issue compensating for the ion storm." Kyle looked panicked as he answered "I tried sir, I really did" Gary interrupted him by holding his hand out "Agoniser." He took a step as Kyle backed up towards the wall "Please sir I was working with the calculations he gave me…"

Gary rolled his eyes "yes, well I'll deal with the half-breed later" he nodded to the two security officers who caught Kyle pinning him to the wall by his arms, Kyle looked terrified and struggled against them "No, please sir"

Gary took a small red device from Kyle's waist and pressed it to his left shoulder, there was a red glow accompanied by electrical crackling before Kyle screamed in agony.

Kirk could see Uhura and Scott shift out the corner of his eye but shook his head to make them stay put. Gary removed the agoniser and Kyle slumped forward leaning heavily on the security guards, then slowly, he stood back up. Once he had regained his footing he took the agoniser from Gary and re-attached it to his belt with shaking hands, he then moved carefully back to the console looking pale and nauseous.

Gary was no longer paying attention to him "Scott, the storm's caused some damage in your section. There's also a few reported injuries, McCoy."

Kyle looked like he really didn't want to interrupt "Mister Mitchell, sir. The power beam jumped for a moment, as the landing party was about to materialize. I never saw it happen before."

Gary gave an almost predatory grin "Was it something you did?" Kirk didn't think it was possible but Kyle went whiter "No sir!"

Gary turned back to Kirk "You feeling ok? It took quite a while to get you up here."

Kirk started at the question realising Gary had just given them an opportunity "Doctor McCoy, you'd better look us over. That was a rough beam-up." McCoy following Kirks lead nodded back at him "Yes, Sir" Kirk looked back to Gary "I want all the circuits checked, find out what happened" Kirk had just reached the door when Gary's voice stopped him "Don't worry I'll find out what happened" there was an underlining tone he didn't like but Kirk nodded and exited, McCoy, Uhura and Scott in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – What is this?

"Captain, what is all this?" Scott's voice came from behind, Uhura had also begun speaking "How did we get in these?" Kirk held his hand up and returned a salute to two passing security officers then in an undertone "Not now"

They carried on to sickbay the Captain returning the salute to passing crew but other than that they weren't bothered. As they were passed people kept their eyes to the floor in submission almost like trying to keep attention away from themselves.

They entered the medical bay, Kirk checked round to make sure they were alone and then motioned to the Doctors office.

The minute the door was locked McCoy spoke "What is this? Everything's all messed up and changed around, out of place." He turned round then noticed something on his desk "No, not everything. That spot, I spilt acid there a year ago. Jim, what in blazes is this?"

Kirk held up his hands to stop him "I don't know. It's our Enterprise but it isn't. Maybe…"

Uhura lent forward "Maybe what, Captain?" Kirk rubbed his forehead the headache from earlier was coming back in full force "Any of you feel dizzy when we were in the transporter beam?"

There were affirmative responses from all of them. Kirk frowned "When we first materialised. I was sure I saw our own transporter room, then it faded, and when we finally materialised, we were here. Wherever this is."

Scotty nodded seemingly knowing where this was going "Captain, the transporter chief mentioned a surge of power. The transporter lock might have been affected by the ion storm and we materialised somewhere else."

Kirk carried on the thought "Yes, here. Not our universe, not our ship. Something parallel. A parallel universe co-existing with ours on another dimensional plane. Everything's duplicated, almost. Another Enterprise…and Gary"

Scotty leant towards him "I gotta admit Captain, I was a might bit surprised the see him"

McCoy looked puzzled, "Who is he Jim?" He saw Kirk's face fall slightly "You don't have to tell me, you just acted like you had seen a ghost"

Kirk smiled sadly "You could say that, he was my friend we were at the academy together, on one of our first missions he was infected by…something…it changed him. I had to stop him…" He trailed off. McCoy put his hand on his shoulder "Hey, I didn't mean…" Kirk smiled "I know Bones." He moved away from McCoy's grip as Uhura gasped "Sir, if we're here and they recognised us then…" Kirk nodded "Then our counterparts must have been transporting up at the exact same time. Similar storms on both universes disrupted the circuits. If we're here, then maybe they are on our Enterprise. Probably asking the same questions. Are we in another universe, and if so, how do we get back to our own? Maybe the computer can help us." He moved to the console on the desk, McCoy interrupted him "What about the Halkans? We can't let them be destroyed." Kirk ran a hand through his hair in thought before turning to Scott "Can you buy me some time. Get below and short out the main phaser couplings. They'll think the storm blew the stand-by circuits." Scott nodded "Aye Sir"

Kirk smiled at the eager answer "Then get on it. The intercom may be monitored. Use your communicators for private messages. Choose a sub frequency and scramble it." Scott responded "Aye Sir" before leaving for engineering.

Kirk looked to Uhura next "Get to your post. Run today's communication from Starfleet Command. I want to know my exact orders and options, if any." She nodded but paused looking a little unsure "Sir…I'm scared" Kirk smiled and put a comforting hand on her arm "Uhura, you're the only one who can do it. I'll be there shortly." She nodded decisively and left for the bridge.

Kirk turned to McCoy last "We should check the computer library…" but that was as far as he got "Jim do you remember what Gary said?" Kirk sighed "Which part?" McCoy rolled his eyes "Which part…the part about the half breed and calculations…It could mean that Spock…" Kirk stood up from the desk "I know what it could mean but you have seen how different everything is, it may not even be him and if it is…he might not even be the same person we know." He sighed sitting back down "Let's look through this and see what we're dealing with"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Different Command

Sulu couldn't understand why they had bothered negotiating with the Halkans, he was quite happy to wipe them out and then have a mining party take the Dilithium they wanted. It just wasted time asking for their surrender, he rubbed his right eye which had began to water, catching the scar that ran over his eyebrow down to his lip. He had been close to loosing the eye but McCoy (after a heavy bribe) had managed to repair the damage, it had cost him a lot but to loose the eye would have put him in a worse position. When the Doctor had caught him rubbing it the first time he had simply cackled and said it was a lesson he'd never forget and should remember not to let his guard down in future. Damn that ensign, she had been willing and pretty but he had let her get far to close with a hidden blade, it was a shame he'd had to kill her for it, after being sent as a gift to security first , he smiled ruefully and looked at the panel in front of him "Mister Chekov, phaser setting for planetary target A." Chekov checked the readings in front of him "Co-ordinates seven one two stroke four, Mister Sulu." Sulu heard the doors open behind him "Port Batteries locked" he turned to see who had entered, he saw Uhura glance round the bridge then head to her station.

He smirked and made his way over to her perching himself on the edge of her console "Still no interest, Uhura? Hmm? I could change your mind." He went to place his hand on her arm but she slapped it away glaring angrily at him "You are away from your post, Mister."

Sulu smiled spurred on by her attitude "Is the Captain or First Officer here? While they're away, I'm in charge which means everyone does as I say." He harshly gripped her right wrist but the doors opened at that moment allowing Kirk to enter. He instantly let her go and sprung to his feet, saluting the Captain. Kirk returned the salute and all officers returned to their posts. Kirk gave Uhura a questioning glance when he saw she was rubbing her wrist but she shook her head to show it was nothing, he nodded and moved closer to her "Communications status." She looked up answering loudly "No storm damage, sir. All stations report normal." Then in a quieter tone so they couldn't be heard "You're ordered to annihilate the Halkan's unless they comply. No alternative."

Kirk stood back up straightening his sash and made his way to the Captain's chair.

"Phasers locked on target A, approaching optimum range. Commence firing, Captain?" Sulu paused then turned in his seat when he heard no response "Captain?" Kirk was desperately hoping Scott would pull through, he didn't want to destroy the Halkan's "Stand by, Mister Sulu." At Sulu's questioning glance he continued "I ordered Scott to check the Phaser systems for storm damage" Sulu nodded and turned back to his console.

Kirk let out a breath and waited for Scott's call, hoping he had managed to put the phaser banks offline.

Scott had made his way to engineering, a few people had saluted him though not as many as he had seen salute the Captain. A few of his engineers who usually smiled in greeting, scowled and generally looked like they would kill him in his sleep if they could…which judging by what he had seen so far was likely, he shuddered at the thought.

He made his way to the Main Phaser Power Control room but on entering met a large security guard he had never seen before "Can I help you sir?" Scott calmly looked over the Phaser controls "I've been ordered to check phaser couplings for possible damage by the storm."

The guard brushed the phaser at his side but didn't remove it "Do you have authorisation from Security Chief Sulu, sir?" Scott looked offended at the tone "The Captain ordered me to." The guard lowered his hand from the phaser and moved to a communication panel "I'll have to check"

Scotty waved his hand and shook his head interrupting the guard "Never mind. I'll attend to it."

He turned and left the phaser room and headed to a communication panel outside.

"Scott to Captain Kirk" Kirk's voice responded "Kirk here." Scotty tried to hold back a sigh "Phaser report, sir. No damage."

Kirk repressed a grimace, "Very good. Thank you, Mister Scott. Kirk out."

Kirk closed the channel, he needed to think of a way to stop this and fast, he turned to see Gary entering the bridge and watched him as he stepped up to the Captain's chair "Well looks like I'm just in time to see the fireworks" Kirk glanced up at him trying not glare. As he lowered his gaze he caught a flash of green on the hem of the gold sash. Gary followed Kirks gaze "Oh, I was asking Spock why his calculations were out." Kirk clenched his jaw but continued in a conversational tone "They were out?" Gary shook his head "Not if you ask him but I finally got him to admit he hadn't taken account of how strong the storm would be" Kirk got to his feet in anger "and where is Spock now?" Gary took a step back raising his hands in a placating manner "Hey I left him conscious you can ask him yourself if you want" Kirk nodded "I just might do that"

Sulu took that moment to interrupt "I am locked onto Halkan city sir, shall I commence fire?"

Kirk shook his head "Belay that order" he turned to Uhura "Contact the Halkan council. I wish to talk to them again." Uhura pressed a few buttons on her console "Captain, I have the leader of the Halkan Council waiting on channel B." Kirk nodded "Onscreen"

Tharn appeared on the view screen, he looked thinner and paler than the one from their universe.

Kirk took a breath "It is useless to resist us." Tharn nodded sadly "We do not resist you."  
"You have twelve hours to consider your position."  
Tharn shook his head "Twelve hours, Captain Kirk, or twelve thousand. We are ethically compelled to deny your demand for our Dilithium crystals, for you would use their power to destroy."  
Kirk was getting desperate "We will level your planet and take what we want. That is destruction. You will die as a race." Tharn nodded sadly in resignation "Then so be it Captain"  
The screen went blank leaving silence on the bridge, Gary stepped forward "Twelve hours?"

Kirk glared at Gary "I have my reasons, and I'll make them clear to you in my own good time. Mr Sulu, power phasers down" Sulu looked a little uncomfortable but nodded "Aye Sir"

Kirk moved towards the lift "Hold position and do not fire on the Halkan's without my explicit order, I shall be in my quarters. Lieutenant Uhura, send a message to Doctor McCoy and Mister Scott I wish to see them. Join us when you're done." She nodded and began working on her console.

Gary nodded "Aye sir" he shot a meaningful glance to Chekov who pressed a few commands on his own console then left with Kirk. Gary smiled in satisfaction as the lift doors closed. He could wait and once the Captain was out the way he would burn the whole damn planet.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Assassin

Kirk leant tiredly against the turbo lift wall not noticing Chekov was studying him, the lift came to a halt and Chekov smiled at him "Deck five sir?" Kirk acknowledged him with a nod before leaving the lift, the moment he stepped past the lift doors he was ambushed by a punch to the face he staggered back into another opponent who grabbed him by the arms, he pushed back against the grip but was punched in the stomach before being painfully pressed against the wall he gasped to get his breath back and opened his eyes to see Chekov standing in front of him a phaser aimed at his chest, a guard was holding him against the wall by the collar of his shirt which was strangling him slightly. Another guard, Merton if Kirk remembered rightly was standing nearby seemingly keeping a lookout.

Chekov smiled at the captain "So you die, Captain, and we all move up in rank."

Kirk struggled against the guards grip as Chekov's finger mover over the trigger.

Merton suddenly moved punching Chekov across the side of his face he stumbled sideways. In the distraction Kirk punched the guard holding him and then managed to sweep him onto the floor as the guard landed Merton fired his phaser killing him. Kirk picked up the phaser Chekov had dropped as the lift opened spilling two more armed security guards.

Merton dropped the phaser and surrendered to the two men, "Easy, Farrell. I did your job. Ask the Captain." Kirk on seeing the two guards didn't want to attack him lowered the phaser but didn't put it down, "Yes he did your job"

Farrell smirked at Merton "Smart boy, switching to the top dog." Kirk gestured to Chekov who was trying to get up from the floor "Get him out of here."

Farrell and the other guard picked Chekov up holding him securely between them Farrell gestured to Chekov "The booth, Sir?" Kirk nodded while touching his bloodied lip and watched as they took him away.

Merton seemed to gather courage from this "Mister Chekov was going to make me a chief. You could make me an officer." Kirk looked Merton over critically "All right. You're working for me." He then punched Merton hard getting him back for his own split lip, "But remember I don't give second chances." He strode purposely towards his quarters leaving Merton on the floor.

He entered his quarters, leaning against the closed doors sighing in relief, McCoy came over instantly trying to look at his face "Hey, what's this?" Kirk waved the hand away "It's called blood. Watch your step. The officers move up by assassination. Chekov tried it on me."

He moved over to his desk chair as Scott started speaking "Mister Sulu is Security Chief, I've heard some awful things how he keeps order" McCoy butted in "My Sickbay is a chamber of horrors. My assistants were betting on the tolerance of an injured man. How long it would take him to pass out from the pain."

Kirk nodded, "Speaking of which I may have found Spock" Scott smiled "Mr Spock is here, he can't be as bad as the rest of them" McCoy had seen the way Jim's jaw had tightened when he said Spock's name "What's the matter Jim?" Kirk stood from his desk "Something I hope I'm wrong about" they were interrupted by Uhura's arrival, Kirk took this as a way to change the subject "Any difference in technology?"

Scott shook his head "A few small variations in instrumentation. Nothing I can't handle."

Kirk nodded he gestured to Scott and Uhura "Right use the computer to see if anything like this has happened before and see if you can find a way to send us back where we belong." They both answered affirmatively, Kirk pressed a few controls on his desk computer "Computer give me the location of Spock." A flat male tone responded to him "There is no registered crewman aboard this vessel of that name" Kirk sighed in frustration "Computer, locate Vulcan life signs aboard this vessel." The computer beeped then stated "There is one Vulcanoid life sign located in holding cell C" Kirk looked to McCoy "Bring your med kit and follow me"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Prisoner

McCoy followed Kirk out of his quarters they were heading to the holding cells on the lower decks.

As they got to the turbo lift McCoy turned to Kirk, "What's this about Jim?"

Kirk rubbed his forehead "Gary came to the bridge earlier, he had green 'stains' on his uniform…and in the transporter room he said he would deal with the 'half-breed'. I think Spock's being held here, if he is and he's a prisoner he might be inclined to help us." McCoy scoffed "Or he could be as bad as the rest of them" Kirk put a hand on his arm "or he could be the same as ours, our Spock would know how to fix this"

The turbo lift doors opened and they headed to the brig. They walked past a few cells resolutely not looking at the occupants as they headed to the end of the corridor where a guard met them, "Sir?" Kirk swallowed down disgust as he spoke "I'm here to see the half-breed, I want to make sure Mr Mitchell didn't do too much damage, I'll need him later" The guard smirked realising Kirk wasn't here to see him "He was still awake a while ago" he gestured for them to follow him. They went through a door to the high security section, there was only one cell in here with two computers either side of the door. The guard moved to the standard looking control unit on the left and began shutting down the security field, Kirk and McCoy moved to look in the cell.

Kirk felt his heart sink at the sight that met them, he knew McCoy would be swearing by now if the guard hadn't been present.

The small cell was only 6 ft square, meaning Spock could not settle himself comfortably inside, there was no furniture just a very thin, grubby mattress by the far wall on which Spock was seated. Spock had his back against the wall with his knees brought up to his chest hiding his hands in his lap, his head was bowed forward, he had no shirt and they could see various bruises and scars on his shoulders. He seemed to be wearing standard issue black trousers but they looked so old, faded and frayed that he must have had them a while. His feet were bare the ankles manacled together, the chain didn't look very long which meant he obviously couldn't walk fast.

The guard removed a long, thin cylindrical item from beside the desk and stepped into the room, Spock didn't move, to Kirk it seemed like he was meditating, before Kirk could stop him the guard prodded Spock with the tip of the weapon and with a crack of electricity Spock eyes shot open and he let out a small cry. Kirk fought not to grab the weapon and use it on the guard in retaliation.

The guard laughed cruelly as Spock shuffled to the corner away from the stun baton leaving a smear of green on the wall behind him, the guard stepped closer "Don't you know you should stand in the Captains presence?" He moved to use the weapon again and Spock cowered slightly. "Enough" Kirk bellowed, the guard and Spock looked stunned at the tone, Kirk knew he needed to put on a good show to get rid of the guard "If I wanted your assistance in asking questions I would have asked for it, as such I wish to get answers for myself" he grabbed the baton from the guard pointing it threateningly at him, the guard raised his hands in surrender and swallowed "Get out of here" "But Sir…" "OUT!" the guard nearly tripped over himself in his haste to leave.

As soon as he was gone McCoy started for Spock but Kirk held him back, at McCoy' questioning glance he gestured to where Spock was still eyeing them as a caged and frightened animal would. Kirk raised the baton to bring Spock's attention back to himself and Spock tensed a little, Kirk then threw the baton out of the cell and raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

Spock's brows furrowed a little and he used the wall to help himself to a standing position but stayed in the corner. His voice was low as if he hadn't used it in a while "If this is a new game Captain I believe you will find me less than entertaining." He moved slowly back to the mattress "Mr Mitchell saw to that." Kirk caught a glimpse of Spock's back and sucked in a breath, there were deep lash marks all over the pale flesh over the top of older half healed wounds and scars showing this was a regular occurrence. McCoy swore vehemently at the marks and stepped forward, the Vulcan flinching at the movement "Dammit Spock I don't want to hurt you, I wanna help you" and before anyone could stop him McCoy had grabbed Spock's arm to stop him moving. Spock tensed then stared at the hand his eyebrows raising, this was not the McCoy he had come to know, the feelings being impressed upon him were… for lack of a better word…kind. McCoy noticed Spock freeze but took it as a sign he was allowing treatment and began scanning Spock with his tricorder his face darkening at the list of injuries it gave.

Kirk smiled slightly "We need your help" Spock was still eyeing them warily but seemed willing to listen. "Please I think you're the only person who can help get us home, I know it might be a lot to ask but you can trust us. If you want to check for yourself you can, I don't mind…" He gestured to the side of his face. Spock shifted as Kirk had trailed off "I cannot" Kirk sighed "Look I know it's normally a Vulcan taboo but this is an emergency" Spock's voice interrupted him "No, you misunderstand, it is not that I do not wish to but that it is not possible. After a failed escape attempt Mr Mitchell…" he trailed off looking down showing them his palms. They were heavily scarred as if they had been burnt.

McCoy gently took Spock's hand "Jeeze Spock, he did a number on you, this musta hurt like hell" Spock seemed to have an almost amused glint in his eye as he spoke "It was not the most pleasant of experiences." McCoy smiled sadly "You gotta gift for understatement, this must have gone straight into your nervous system" Spock stared at the Doctors hand he could feel kindness and emotional warmth through the touch, a feeling that he genuinely wanted to help Spock and was appalled this had been done to him. Kirk took his other hand similar emotions coming through. Spock looked up to both of them "Who are you?" Kirk beamed at him "Lost. Do you think you can you help us get home?" Spock removed his hands from theirs then moved out of the cell to the computer on the right of the door, Kirk watched the usual graceful steps impeded by the manacles as Spock sat at the small uncomfortable looking stool, "Can we do anything about those?" he gestured to the chains. Spock looked at them, "The wrist ones have been welded in place you would need a cutting torch to free me." Kirk's mouth thinned "and the ankle ones" Spock re-directed his gaze, "The Captain keeps the key to those with him at all times, I believe you will find it attached to the sash at your waist." Kirk patted around the sash and felt something small and hard at the small of his back, he found a small pocket from which he removed an old fashioned key. "This it?" Spock nodded and held out his hand to take the key but Kirk had already knelt down to undo them. Spock watched in shock as Kirk undid the cuffs and then hissed at the bruised flesh they revealed. He gently rubbed the abused skin then casually threw them across the room.

Spock swallowed and quietly spoke "Thank you" Kirk smiled up at him "One doesn't thank logic Mr Spock" Spock nodded then motioned to the computer "I will need you to unlock the computer, it is locked down by your voice print, the code is Gamma Alpha Two." Kirk nodded, "Computer unlock computer terminal by holding cell C, authorisation Kirk, Gamma, Alpha, Two." The toneless voice responded "Authorisation accepted."

The computer screen came to life and Spock waited patiently for more information, Kirk removed his communicator "Kirk to Scott"

"Scott here Sir"

"Can you write all your findings to a computer chip and bring it to the brig, I've found an old friend to help us"

"Aye sir be right there" Kirk closed the communicator, Spock had turned in his seat to stare at him "How many of you are here?"

"Four of us. We were negotiating with the Halkan's to mine Dilithium, there was an ion storm, I think it interfered with the transporter, when we beamed aboard we were here."

Spock nodded and began typing into the computer, as he did McCoy started running the portable dermal regenerator over his back, "Sorry Spock I can't heal you completely without taking you to Sickbay but this'll at least help a bit" The wounds began to close making it look as if they were a few days old, not perfect but at least they weren't open or bleeding anymore.

The doors opened allowing Uhura and Scott to enter, Scott nodded to the captain then his step faltered as he saw Spock "Ach, Mr Spock it's good to see ye but you're lookin' a bit worse for wear I must say" Spock reached up for the data chip he held and Scott frowned at the manacled wrists. Spock inserted the chip into his computer and began looking through the files "It will take me a while to go through the data, I would continue your duty's otherwise the crew will begin to suspect not all is right with you" Kirk nodded "Bones can you give him your communicator so he can contact us if he finds anything" Spock took the communicator and placed it under the mattress in the cell. "It is possible I will be locked in here while you are gone, I will work for as long as I can." He then returned to the computer. "Thank you, Spock" Kirk motioned the others to leave.

Uhura who had been silently watching didn't leave straight away her eyes were glistening slightly as she looked at Spock, this was a man whom she respected and trusted to see him so downtrodden and defeated. She stepped forward placing her hand gently on his arm but he sharply flinched away as if burnt "its ok" she cooed "I won't hurt you" she placed her hand on his forearm and gently squeezed it "Thank you" she smiled and left with the others. Spock looked at his arm, he could still feel the warmth where she had touched him. He had seen a brief image of himself, dressed in a Blue uniform sitting with a Vulcan ka'athyra and he was sure he was almost smiling. Spock shook his head to clear the image, he needed to get these people back where they belonged.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Change of Plan

Kirk moved down the corridor, Farrell had found exiting the turbo lift him with a relieved look on his face and was now shadowing closely seemingly trying to make up for the earlier almost successful assassination attempt.

Gary met up with them and slapped Kirk on the shoulder, he had his own guard following behind. "There you are Captain, I hear you've had a busy couple of hours" Kirk went to answer but was distracted by screams of pain coming from further ahead.

They stopped in front of a silver booth that contained Chekov, he was writhing and screaming as pulses of energy washed over him." Gary shook his head "I take it he's in for the long haul?" Kirk shifted away slightly, "I haven't decided yet" Gary place his hand on Kirks shoulder keeping him there "I'm surprised you didn't kill him" Kirk glanced at the hand "Well now he's learning a lesson" Gary squeezed the shoulder "You're a better man than me, I don't accept mistakes" His voice had gone cold as he stared at Chekov and Kirk got the distinct impression Gary was talking about something else.

Kirk shrugged Gary's hand off and strode away but paused at Gary's voice "I know you're up to something" Kirk turned back to look at him as Gary came closer "Command wanted the Halkan's destroyed you haven't done it, AND you seem damn interested in these Ion storms, what's going on Jim? You've got something big in mind I know it" Kirk straightened his shoulders staring Gary down "That's my business and IF I wanted you to know anything I'd tell you, is that understood?"

"Perfectly, sir" With that Kirk turned and carried onto his quarters he needed to get away from this madness for a bit.

Gary watched Kirk leave, Farrell glancing at him as he passed following the Captain. His own security guard looked at him "Orders sir?" Gary motioned to Chekov "Dispose of that, I don't accept failure" He strode away leaving the guard behind "and tell Mr Sulu I wish to speak to him as soon as possible" He didn't wait for the guards confirmation as he entered the turbo lift.

Spock had been working through the data as quickly as he could, the guard had not come back obviously afraid of the Captain. He had begun to formulate a reasonable plan to get the four officers home, he couldn't do it by himself though. He rose to fetch the communicator Kirk had given him when he heard the outer doors open. Quickly he closed the information on his screen leaving miscellaneous data about Ion storms loaded and changed the data disc he had been working on for another, he just had time to place it in the framework under his desk when Gary came strolling in. He seemed taken aback that Spock was not in his cell, but carried on "Hey Spock," Spock was not deceived by the friendly tone. "The Captain asked me to collect the data he's had you working on" He placed his hand on Spock's shoulder looking at the screen. Spock glanced at the hand trying to ignore the malicious feelings he could sense and looked up "Why did the Captain not come himself?" Gary shrugged "He's busy, he asked me to fetch it whilst I was passing" Spock turned back to the screen "Passing where exactly, I do not believe the holding cells are near any operational departme…" That was as far as he got there was a sudden sharp pain as Gary forced his head into the monitor in front of him, he hit just on his right brow bone, opening a small cut which began to bleed, running down over his eye, he blinked dazedly but before he could recover he was dragged into the cell. Gary shoved him against the wall, Spock felt a few of the newly healed wounds on his back open.

Gary pressed his face close "I know the Captain is up to something" He slammed Spock against the wall "What are you working on?" Spock lowered his gaze "I do not know why he wanted data on the storms, if he has a bigger plan, I am not a part of it, why would the Captain trust me?" Gary seemed to think this through "You would tell me though, if you did know. I could make it worth your while." Spock gave him the most defiant look he could "I would not help you no matter what was offered" Gary smirked "Really, not even your freedom?" There was a momentary flicker in Spock's eyes "Only the Captain can do that" Gary tilted his head "Well soon I could be the Captain"

Spock allowed his brow to rise "I think you will find that more difficult than you think" Gary snarled and slammed him against the wall causing his head to impact painfully, he then watched as Spock slid down slightly. Gary turned on his heel, slamming his hand on the security console as he exited to re-activate the containment field. He then moved to Spock's computer grabbing the disc, smiling as Spock looked worried. Believing he had victory Gary headed to his quarters to review the data.

Spock slid down to sit on the floor and let out a sigh of relief, he listened hard to make sure no-one was around then moved to retrieve the hidden communicator. He opened a channel but did not speak waiting for the other person to acknowledge.

Kirk had saluted the guard at the door to his quarters then entered, he checked round for anyone else before sitting down on the bed and putting his head in his hands.

He sighed rubbing his face before laying back, they had to get out of here, this place was barbaric. He sighed as he stared at the ceiling no-one was the same, colleagues and people he trusted were all twisted into darker shadows of themselves. His communicator sounded interrupting his thoughts.

He opened it "Kirk here" no-one answered "It's safe to talk" There was a pause then Spock responded "Captain I have analysed the data you gave me and formulated a plan to return you home" Kirk smiled and moved to his computer "Excellent Mr Spock, can you send it to me?"

"I'm afraid that is not possible, aside from the fact that all communications are monitored by Mr Sulu, I have been locked back in my cell by Mr Mitchell, I no longer have access to my console" Kirk could hear an underlining tone he didn't like "I'll be right there"

"It might be prudent to ask Mr Scott and Dr McCoy to come as well" Kirk moved to the door "All right, Kirk out."

Kirk closed the channel then connected another "Kirk to Scott."

"Scott here sir."

"Spock has come up with something, I'm heading to see him now. Can you fetch McCoy and meet me there?"

"Aye sir, be right there" Kirk closed the communicator and headed to the brig.

He quickly made his way to Spock's cell and shut the field down, Spock had stood on his arrival and exited the cell, as he did Kirk saw the blood on his face. At Kirks worried frown Spock responded "It is a superficial wound Captain" Kirk sighed shaking his head "I'm sorry Spock, you seem to be getting a lot of grief because of us" Spock broke eye contact looking down slightly "I have always had a lot of 'grief' as you put it, weather it was warranted or not. The only reason the Captain Kirk of this world keeps me alive is for my scientific theories, they have made him a lot of profit." Kirk shook his head "That doesn't make me feel any better" Spock glanced briefly at him before continuing in a quiet tone "If it helps you have still shown me more kindness than anyone else on this ship ever has." Kirk opened his mouth to respond but Spock had immediately turned back to his desk to retrieve and load the hidden data chip, his voice held warning as he spoke next "I would be wary around Mr Mitchell, he has his eye on the Captains seat and I do not believe it will be long before he tries to take it from you." Kirk nodded then turned as the doors opened to allow Scott and McCoy to enter, Spock vacated the stool allowing Scott to sit down and view the data onscreen.

McCoy's voice came from next to him "Jeeze Spock" McCoy gently turned Spock's head so he could look at the wound "Can't we leave you for five minutes without getting in trouble" He moved to where he knew an emergency med kit should be stored, there was one but it had obviously been raided, there were only a few alcohol wipes left, well they would have to do. He took a couple out and moved back to Spock. "Sorry best I can do" He pushed Spock's hair away from the wound and began cleaning it, not realising he was pressing on the mental pressure points "Well it's not that bad, it's mostly blood making it look worse" Spock wasn't listening though he was concentrating on the emotions coming from the man in front of him. Whenever the McCoy of this world had come in contact with him he had always felt a cold malevolence, darkness mixed with sadistic pleasure at the pain he could cause and an underlying metallic scent of blood. This man held none of that, there was an open friendly connection, warmth, desire to help and heal what he could. Spock couldn't help it, he relished the feelings. McCoy continued wiping the blood not noticing any difference in his patient until Spock closed his eyes and pressed his head into the hand on his face, it was almost like a cat wanting attention. McCoy slowed his movements but didn't stop, he allowed Spock this small comfort then twitched his fingers slightly to gain attention. Spock opened his eyes lazily as if waking from a daze then blinked awareness coming back to him, the tips of his ears flushing green at being caught basking in the kindness the doctor gave him. "Thank you, Doctor" McCoy nodded "It's what I'm here for."

They both stepped back as Scott whistled at the theories Spock had come up with "I must admit this is a might bit complicated, I'll have to make quite a few changes in engineering." Kirk nodded "Will it be easy to do?" Scott wiped a hand down his face his brows furrowing in frustration "Not by myself. I'll need help. And you'd be too conspicuous." Kirk sighed "You're right." he stood from where he'd been leaning over to see the screen and then both men turned to look at McCoy, Spock also followed their gaze. McCoy who had been putting the med kit away seemed to sense he was being watched and looked up, his gaze flitted between the three men before resting on Kirk, he shook his head "You can't be serious Jim, I'm a Doctor not an Engineer" Scott rose smiling at McCoy "Now you're an engineer. I'll have to tap the power we need from the warp engines and balance it for the four of us."

Spock stepped towards them "You will have to lay in the automatic transporter setting, but when the engine circuits are interrupted to tie the power increase into the transporter, it will show up on the security board. Mr Sulu monitors that station diligently."

Scott nodded "We'd only need to divert his attention for a second"

Kirk folded his arms and moved away from the console in thought "I'll tell Uhura to create a diversion to distract Sulu, at your signal. Let's get back to our posts. Keep me advised."

As they were leaving Kirk paused in the doorway to look at Spock "Is there anything we can do to get you away from here?" McCoy also stopped to listen. Spock looked down and shook his head "Where would I go?" McCoy stepped forward "Surely your mother…" he broke off as Spock's face hardened his tone icy "My mother, Doctor, was killed by Commander Sarek when I was young." McCoy looked shocked "Your father killed your mother!" Spock tilted his head in a questioning manner "You know Commander Sarek is my father?" Kirk responded "Yes, we've met them…in our world. They're happily married"

Spock seemed to be contemplating "Married…here my mother was a slave in one of the work camps Sarek owned on Vulcan, I was a by-product of that…ownership" the word seemed distasteful as he said it "It was his right" McCoy blinked as if he couldn't quite take it in "Why was she killed"

Spock shifted and paled slightly "It was my fault, It was reasoned that she was providing too much emotional and tactile support as such it would hinder my development into Vulcan society"

McCoy furrowed his brow and Kirk let out a sound of disbelief "he had her killed for loving you?"

Spock inclined his head, "In the end I could never be fully Vulcan as Sarek wished, it was only my aptitude for scientific research that stopped him terminating my life. He decided to trade me to the Federation" There was an uncomfortable silence after this statement and Spock looked back up at them "My life could have been much worse" McCoy let out a derisive snort "I really don't see how" then received sharp elbow from Kirk for his lack of tact, Spock couldn't stop the small smile at the two as he agreed with McCoy's statement. "Indeed." The two froze as they saw Spock smile at their actions, it made him look younger and less worn. Spock continued "I think you have spent enough time with me, you should resume your efforts to return home."

Kirk turned to leave "Thank you Spock, we couldn't have done this without you" Spock nodded in acknowledgement "One does not thank logic" Kirk gave him a blinding smile then turned to go the doors closing behind him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Distraction

Gary Mitchell was not happy, he sat in his quarters searching through the disk he had stolen from Spock, it contained miscellaneous data about ion storms, there had to be something he was missing. Kirk had never been so secretive before, sure there were a few instances where Kirk had told him to 'butt out' but after about an hour he would relent and tell Gary what was on his mind, it was usually quicker if alcohol was involved. Then they would come up with a plan and execute it together. It certainly worked that way with Pike, they had worked together, assassinated him and they had been happily working together at the top since. Well Gary wasn't completely happy with being a mere First officer anymore, who would be with the Captain's chair right there. True in the past Kirk had found the most lucrative way to do things and Gary had amassed a lot of credits in the time spent with him but it was time for a change. It was time for him to be at the head of the Flag Ship, but he needed allies 'Keep your friends close and your enemy's closer' Pike had always quoted that but now Gary was beginning to see its application.

The door chime interrupted his thoughts, "Come in" Sulu stepped through the door, "You wanted to see me, sir" Well the 'sir' definitely sounded added as an afterthought. "Yes, have a seat" Sulu glanced around as if expecting an ambush then settled himself in the seat keeping his hand near the blade on his belt.

Gary smirked at the lack of trust and leant back in his seat, "I have an offer for you an alliance proposal as it were" Sulu tilted his head but didn't say anything "The Captain has been a little…off lately, ignoring orders, running round with some secret plan. I trust you have seen the latest orders I have received from the Empire" Sulu blinked but showed no other signs of being uncomfortable "Why would I have seen orders that were classified for the First Officers eyes only?" Gary smirked and leant forward over the desk clasping his hands in front of him "We wouldn't be having this conversation if you hadn't." He smiled as Sulu nodded "You're aware I'm to kill Kirk if he doesn't comply with their orders and assume command of the Enterprise."

Sulu sat back in his chair he knew Gary wanted something and felt a bit safer with this knowledge "And what do you need from me…sir?"

"Why an ally Mr Sulu, just think with Kirk gone there will be an opening for a new First Officer"

Sulu smiled "and would I be a worthy candidate for that role?" Gary smiled "You help me out Sulu and I'll give you anything in my power to grant" Sulu couldn't help it, his thoughts went to Uhura and it must have shown as Gary leaned further forward "Anything"

Sulu smiled "I look forward to it…Captain"

Montgomery Scott made his way to the engineering section, he had already been mentally cataloging all the changes that needed to be made, he made his way to the doors saluting the guard as he approached. The guard returned the salute but didn't move "Can I help you sir?"

"Yes laddie…" That was as far as he got before the guard slumped sideways due to the sedative McCoy had just injected into his neck. Both men grabbed the guard before he could hit the ground. "That ought to hold him for about six hours." McCoy grunted as they dragged the guard to a nearby storage locker and shoved him inside. They glanced around, the engineering staff hadn't noticed anything so they made their way to the quieter upper level.

McCoy propped himself against one of the far terminals keeping watch while Scott accessed a terminal and inserted the data chip Spock had given them so he could start moving the programs and code changes to the correct systems. As he was moving them he noticed that a few of the calculations were time specific, he looked through the data he realized why, urgently he pulled his communicator out "Scott to Kirk."

"Kirk here, how're you doing?"

"Well I've managed to upload the programs no problem, when they start running they'll get quite a bit of attention."

"Well hopefully we'll be out of here before they noticed too much"

Scott sighed "Aye sir, but that's not the only issue, we've got a deadline" there was a pause from the communicator "Explain."

"The two-way matter transmission affected the local field density between the universes, and it's increasing. We've got to move fast."

"How fast?" Scott grimaced as he looked at the screen in front of him "We've got two hours at most"

Kirk looked at the communicator in his hand he knew he didn't want the next answer "and if we miss?"

"We couldn't get out of here in a century." Kirk sighed "Well we'll have to make sure we don't miss then." Scott nodded in agreement "Aye, Sir. We're ready to bridge power from the engines to the transporter. You'll have to get down there and free the board so we can lock in. I've got to complete a few more computations. Give me about ten minutes."

"All right. I'll head to the transporter room now. I'll meet you in Sickbay afterward."

"Aye Sir" Scott closed the communicator then shared a grim look with the Doctor before continuing his work.

Sulu returned to his post almost whistling though he refrained he didn't want to show anyone anything out of the ordinary, he couldn't help pausing to admire Uhura as he past by, staring at the expanse of thigh on show as she sat working at her terminal. Sensing being watched she turned to face him then glared as she followed his gaze ineffectively tugging the skirt down and turning back to her console. Sulu grinned, if only she knew.

He got to his post and ran through a few system checks, Mitchell had asked him to look for anything out of the ordinary, he had picked up on some unusual activity in the Captains quarters a few hours ago but before he could investigate further it had stopped. He had monitored it a while longer but nothing else had happened, shortly after 'Spock's' terminal in the holding cells had come online, only the Captain could unlock that, what was Spock doing for Kirk?

He messaged Mitchell with his findings also noting the current activity he could see in engineering, a message came back saying to monitor it, Gary was heading to the holding cells to get some answers. Sulu smiled, Spock was in for a rough time.

Kirk made his way to the transporter room, luckily no-one was around, the lights were off so it looked like it had been temporarily de-commissioned after he'd ordered the circuits checked.

He made his way to the console and opened the panel on the underside, ready for Scott's command. A few seconds later his communicator chirped, "Kirk here" Scott's voice came through "We're almost ready for the transfer sir, should be another few minutes"

"Ok I'll let Uhura know." He opened another channel to Uhura "Yes, Captain?"

"Scott's signal should be coming through any moment. You know what to do." Uhura's lip quirked as she glanced to the security station "I've got a pretty good idea, sir."

"Just keep Sulu's attention off that board for as long as you can" Uhura sighed "I'll do my best."

Uhura took a deep breath removing her headset, she stood, straightened her clothing then sauntered towards Sulu making her movements as obvious as possible. He turned in his seat and followed the sway of her hips as she walked past. She ran a hand lightly down his arm then leaned in close to him "You aren't very persistent, Mister Sulu. The game has rules. You're ignoring them. I protest and you come back. You didn't come back." He reached out, his fingers gripping tightly into her waist as he pulled her towards his lap, smirking "Now you're making sense." She leant in close to his face seemingly about to kiss him "I was getting bored." She saw the light flashing on Sulu's console out the corner of her eye and smiled to herself then moved her face away from him "Of course this isn't the time." the hands gripped tighter "Any time's a good time." She laughed as she leaned backwards his grip lessening, she then slapped him hard across the face causing him to release her, she backed up against the safety rail waiting. Sulu recovered rushing forward his arm raised to teach her a lesson but she was ready, the moment he had stepped out his chair she kicked him hard in the solar plexus, he slumped back into his chair completely winded. Uhura could hear the other bridge staff chuckling, she was glad she hadn't gone too far, apparently this was more of an entertainment than being a punishable offense. She took the dagger from the top of her boot and while Sulu was catching his breath moved in, pressing it lightly against the left side of his face mirroring the scar on the right side, he looked up warily.

She gave him a predatory smile "I'm afraid I changed my mind." He swallowed as the dagger pressed a little harder "You take a lot of chances, Lieutenant."

"So do you, Mister." She pressed just hard enough to break the skin before moving way. Carefully she made her way to the lift keeping the dagger raised as a threat and her eyes on Sulu, he hadn't moved but she could see him wanting to. As she got to the doors she met the amused gazes of the security officers and smiled at them, they let her pass then moved together to stop Sulu following. The last thing she saw as the doors closed was Sulu's angry face over the guards shoulders. She let out a breath and opened her communicator "Mister Scott, all clear. I'm on my way to Sickbay."

Scott had made his way into the Jeffries tube with McCoy and had managed to re-wire a few of the power couplings, he didn't dare bring them online though until he was sure Sulu was distracted. He sent the signal then hoping Uhura had provided a distraction turned the couplings on. He didn't realise he had been holding his breath until his communicator chirped and Uhura's voice came through, McCoy sighed in relief "Now it's up to the Captain." They carefully made their way out of the tube and closed it up, checking no-one had seen them they then left for Sickbay.

Sulu was furious at Uhura, she had made him look like a fool, he could still feel amused glances from the other bridge staff, he would make them pay. He noticed a warning light on his console, it was showing unauthorised activity in transporter room 3, that was supposed to be offline, Kirk had ordered the circuitry to be checked, maybe he should go investigate himself.

Kirk had waited patiently for the power levels to change in the console it had been pain-staking work to re-wire all the circuits, he just had a few more to do when the desk went dead. He pressed futilely at the controls then grabbed his communicator stopping when Sulu and a guard entered, both armed with phasers. "Well Captain, fancy seeing you here, taking repairs into your own hands?" Kirk stood and shot him an annoyed glare "What I do is my own business" he gestured to the phaser "You going to kill me?" Sulu shook his head "No someone else has that pleasure in mind" Sulu motioned to the door then followed Kirk out, the guard trailing behind them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Home Free

McCoy was pacing, "He should have been here by now" Scott sighed from where he was leaning against the bio-bed, "The Captain knows what he's doing, he'll be here soon."

McCoy looked up to the doors as Kirk entered, he opened his mouth to yell that it was about time when he saw Sulu and a guard trail in after. McCoy couldn't help running a Doctors eye over the Captain, Jim did have a habit of getting injured but seeing this Kirk half smiled to show he was alright.

Sulu pushed Kirk towards the others, "So, the whole landing party is in on this?" it seemed a rhetorical question.

Kirk felt McCoy draw near to his left side as he asked, "So, what happens now?"

The doors on the other side of Sickbay opened allowing Gary to enter, "Now Jim, we put an end to this charade." Behind him came two guards dragging an unconscious Spock by the arms, they dropped him with little care to the floor, he moaned but other than that he didn't move. Uhura put her hand to her mouth but Scott placed a restraining hand on her arm to stop her moving. McCoy swore under his breath and Kirk could see why. The right side of Spock's face was swollen, his eye showing predominant green bruising, his lip was split leaving a small green trail of blood, the green mottled bruising and electrical burns on his torso showed he'd had rough time.

Kirk raised his gaze from Spock's prone form to Gary, "What did you do?"

Gary smirked stepping over Spock removing a phaser from his belt, the two guards flanked him also drawing their weapons.

"It's no worse than you've done to him over the years. He just doesn't learn his place no matter how hard I try"

Kirk couldn't help smirking "He didn't tell you anything did he?" Gary scowled "He told me you'd be here but little else, so I thought I'd come get answers myself…" He gestured to Sulu with his phaser "with my new First Officer of course" Sulu smiled.

Kirk looked between them then turned to Sulu, "Whatever he's offered you I can beat it, you can be my First Officer" Sulu actually looked a little taken back by this but then allowed his gaze to roam over Uhura "I don't think you can match his terms" Kirk felt a little sick at the implied cost for Sulu's allegiance, this world was so different. Kirk went to respond but was halted when Gary gave a strangled gasp. Spock had stood unnoticed from the floor and wrapped the chain on his manacled wrists tightly around Gary's neck, pulling him backwards and using him as a shield against the guards. Gary scraped at the chain cutting off his air supply but kept a tight hold of his phaser.

"Gentleman, I would suggest dropping your weapons unless you wish your 'leaders' neck to be broken" The two guards briefly looked at each other before dropping their phasers. Spock shifted his gaze to Sulu, "You as well, Mr Sulu." Sulu didn't move, he had a calculating look on his face, "I don't think so Spock, it's tragic really, the Captain and First Officer killed while trying to prevent your escape, leaving me as the Captain of the Enterprise" He smiled. Gary gave a strangled noise of anger at the betrayal and before he could be stopped shot Sulu in the chest. Sulu slumped backwards not moving, McCoy didn't need the smell of burnt flesh to tell him the wound had been fatal. There was a brief stunned silence then Spock tightened the chain so much that Gary dropped the phaser and began madly clawing at his throat. Kirk tackled the guard that had been with Sulu while McCoy and Scott went for the other two, it was pandemonium, Kirk took down his guard with relative ease knocking him out with a powerful punch to the jaw, Scott was holding his own, it didn't seem to be regulation self-defense, more like brawling. McCoy looked like he was being strangled by his guard but Uhura put a stop to it by smashing a nearby ornamental skull over the guards head. Kirk went to help Scott finish up.

Spock watched as the Captain took advantage of the distraction but was put off balance as Gary pushed back forcing them both into the wall, as his back hit the pain caused him to release the chain slightly, Gary pulled at the chain and in the small reprieve elbowed Spock hard on the left side of his ribs then began feeling blindly for the knife at his waist.

Spock felt the breath leave him for a moment, Gary would get free if this went on much longer, he could have finished this quickly had he been at optimum health but they had always kept him weak as possible. There was blinding pain in his left side as Gary forced his dagger in between Spock's ribs, he had to end this quickly. He pulled the chain as hard as he could until there was a crack then Gary's dead weight pulled them both down to the ground. He sat slumped looking to the dagger in his side but couldn't get his hands free to do anything, his vision was beginning to blur at the edges. "Spock!" He slowly raised his eyes to see McCoy hurrying over with a medical tricorder. Kirk and Scott came to untangle and remove Gary's body so McCoy could get closer. McCoy scanned him muttering to himself "you're just as bad wherever I am?" There didn't seem to be any real anger in the tone, it was more worry than anything else. Kirk knelt down beside them "Will he be alright Bones?" McCoy looked at the tricorder, there was no way anything short of 3 hours surgery would fix this, the dagger had pierced straight into one of the arteries leading to the heart, it was acting as a plug at the moment but when removed, he would bleed internally. He was about to voice this when Spock gently gripped the scanner in his right hand, pushing it down, he glanced up, Spock knew this was fatal he could see it in his eyes but Spock gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head. "Yeah, luckily it missed everything vital, thanks to all that extra shielding" he motioned to the ribs that extended lower on a Vulcan than they do on a human.

Kirk looked like he was about to question this when Spock broke in "Captain, by my calculations you barely have fifteen minutes before the field density between the two universes permanently closes."

McCoy pushed Kirk back slightly, "Go on Jim I'll make sure he doesn't bleed out and be right there." Kirk nodded then signaled to Uhura and Scott, "Let's pave the way to the transporter room"

McCoy watched them go before turning back to Spock, "You know I can't fix this" Spock nodded then tried to stand "I am aware" McCoy quickly helped him to his feet and to a nearby bed, Spock grunted in pain but continued "I will be executed for my part in this" His gaze roamed over the bodies of Mitchell, Sulu and the guards then back to McCoy "This is preferable" McCoy huffed in resignation but set to work quickly binding to wound.

Kirk entered the transporter room, luckily they had met no-one, apparently when there was a suspected plot to assassinate the Captain, people avoided the area until they could see which side they needed to support next. Scott made his way to the desk and swore, "They've cut the power" Kirk moved to look at the console "Is auxiliary available?"

Scott moved to the panel below "I can get the power, but the automatic setting is linked to the main power. If we bypass that means someone has got to operate the controls manually."

Kirk nodded "Do it" he desperately wanted to go home, to leave this place…he shut down that thought. It was the Captains job to go down with the ship, he would stay if it meant getting the others home. He looked up to see McCoy enter the room supporting Spock, he had his right arm over the Doctor's shoulders and was pressing a silver dressing to his side, there was already a green stain showing through.

Spock leaned heavily against the console as McCoy stepped away. "I will operate the controls"

McCoy shook his head "Damn fool wouldn't stay put, said he needed to operate the controls since Mitchell had shut it down." Kirk smiled "You're a life saver Spock"

The board came to life as Scott stood "That's it, we should really be getting outta here" he looked at Spock and nodded his thanks before heading to the pad. Uhura lightly patted Spock's arm before placing a chased kiss on his cheek, she smiled then headed to the pad. Kirk fought not to chuckle at the green blush that had graced the tips of Spock ears.

There was sudden pounding on the doors and angry shouts from outside the room, security had found them.

Spock straightened "It's time to go Captain" Kirk looked to the phaser he held and placed it on the console by Spock's hand, he knew Spock couldn't use it, the chains on his wrist were too short to allow him to aim at the door and use the transporter controls at the same time but Kirk didn't want to leave him with nothing. Kirk and McCoy made their way to the pad, Spock pressed a command then began to slide the manual control lever up, Kirk felt himself held in place as the confinement beam locked on, he could still see the transporter room but was unable to do anything as the doors were forced partially open and a red sleeve appeared firing a phaser in Spock's direction, it hit the console creating a few sparks, Spock flinched then returned fire before quickly going back to the controls. He had just finished the sequence when another beam was fired, it hit straight over the bandage on his side, Spock's eyes widened he smiled sadly at the transporter pad before sliding sideways landing heavily on the floor. The last image Kirk had as the room faded was Spock's vacant gaze staring up at him from the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – And Breathe

Kirk let out a breath as the transporter room re-formed around him he had an awful sinking feeling in his stomach from the vision he had just seen, he swallowed looking down seeing he was once again dressed in his normal uniform. "Captain?" he glanced up to see Mr Spock…his Spock looking questioningly at him from the transporter console looking complete in his blue uniform. Kirk noticed there were three guards in the room, all holding phasers seemingly waiting for a signal from the First Officer, before Kirk could speak Uhura had let out a muffled sob and ran to the Vulcan hugging him tightly round the waist. His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline "Lieutenant?!" Uhura let him go wiping her eyes "Oh I'm sorry Mr Spock I just…the last thing I saw was…I'm glad you're ok" She smiled at him, he nodded to her and the guards seemed to take this as a sign holstering their phasers. Giotto broke in "Mr Spock, if you have no further need of us" Spock glanced at the away team "No I believe everything is as it should be" Giotto nodded and turned to leave "Oh and welcome back, Captain" Kirk smiled as he watched the security team leave then chuckled as he saw Spock was still eyeing Uhura warily almost afraid she might hug him again.

Scott also stepped off the platform "Aye it's good to be back, if yeh don't mind I'm gonna go see what state my engine room is in."

Spock focused on the Chief Engineer "You need not be too concerned, your counterparts had limited time alone before it became apparent something was amiss"

Scott nodded but continued towards the doors "Well if you don't mind I'd still like to check"

Kirk smiled fondly at Scott's dedication to his engines "All right but don't work too hard, we all could do with a break"

Uhura smiled and left with Scott leaving the three men alone.

Kirk leant on the transporter console close to Spock so he could feel the re-assuring presence of his First Officer "I trust you had an interesting time, Spock?"

Spock clasped his hands behind his back, "Indeed, your counterparts were brutal, savage, unprincipled, uncivilized and treacherous." McCoy who had been quietly studying Spock broke in "They wouldn't have had anything to do with that bruise your sporting would they?"

Spock straightened his face going blank in control, a sure sign something was wrong and now Kirk looked closer he could see a darker green mark on the left side of Spock's face, faint now but given a few hours it would develop further.

Spock shifted as the two men studied him, "It was one of the main contributing factors that allowed me to see they were not who they appeared to be."

McCoy couldn't help the teasing smile "Weren't expecting the Captain to clock you one huh?"

Spock raised his brow "No, however it was not the Captain who struck me, you have quite a formidable 'right-hook' Doctor" McCoy's eyes widened in shock "My double hit you?!" Kirk saw the teasing glint in Spock's eyes and interrupted the impending argument, "How long Commander?"

Spock eyes lowered dulling slightly "18 minutes, 43 seconds" then misreading Kirk's shocked expression as disappointment "I assure you I acted as soon as I…" Kirk raised his hand to stop him and smiled "How were you able to identify them so quickly?"

Spock tilted his head "I am sure it was far easier for you as civilised people to behave like barbarians, than it was for them to behave like civilised people." He lowered his eyes seemingly ashamed of his next sentence "They also did not give off the same emotional resonance that I have become accustomed to receiving from yourselves"

Kirk felt a warm sensation at the admission "You mean you had a 'feeling' it wasn't us?"

Spock nodded "I had just finished transporting them back to their Enterprise when your patterns appeared in the system, I trust you also had an interesting time?"

Kirk smiled sadly "We had a lot of help"

McCoy lightly patted Spock on the shoulder "I'm glad to be back" Spock noticed a small amount of green staining the Doctor's hand, McCoy followed his gaze then removed his hand staring at the stains himself "there are some thing's that seem to be a constant no matter where I go," he met Spock's gaze "I always end up patching you up"

Spock tilted his head slightly "It is appreciated Doctor" He straightened "I would suggest you go to your quarters to refresh your self" his gaze lingering on the blood stained hands.

Kirk's gaze roamed over to two of them and he smiled, "It's good to be home"

**_Fin_**

**Authors Note:** Well that's it, I hope you enjoyed it. I have no Beta reader however I did drive myself crazy re-reading it to thoroughly check it, if you do find any errors please let me know. Please review each one gives me happy feelings :)


End file.
